Frustration, My Number One Feeling
by Truth Demon
Summary: Kagome was all about order and cleanliness. But at work, her whole way of living is lost on her coworker. Now as she is forced to work with him for an upcoming case, everything she is about will be tested. Will Kagome succumb to his messy ways?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the other characters.**

**Frustration, My Number One Feeling**

**Prologue**

Everyday, everyday it is like this. You would think I would get bored after awhile of the same old routine, but surprisingly I don't. I have always strived for order in my life. Take my room for example; everything is in its proper place. My pillows are perfectly aligned with one another and not a single wrinkle in them. My bed looks like it has been ironed. My closest is color coordinated and also sorted by short sleeved and long sleeved. My draws are sorted into shorts, pants, capris, and bathing suits.

To some, this might be considered an obsessive compulsive disorder. But I assure you its not. I just like order in my life. It makes me feel peaceful and calm. But unfortunately my orderly ways are completely lost on my coworker, Inuyasha Takahashi.

This man, no this boy, is so obnoxious, crude, annoying, self-centered, and above all he is the biggest slob I have ever met. If I had to describe my feelings towards him, the number one feeling would have to be frustration, and anger follows at a close second.

It's like he lives to frustrate me. He uses every chance he gets to ruin my orderly life. I remember one time we had to share a cubicle because his was being worked on. Something to do with the wiring, but anyway, I almost had a heart attack when I came into work one day.

**FLASHBACK**

_It had been a couple of days now of sharing my work space with Inuyasha. At first it wasn't so bad. Sometimes I would find some things out of place, like my stapler would be on the little desk next to my chair when it should be aligned neatly next to my pencil holder, or I would find my keyboard tilted sideways instead of center right in front of the computer monitor. These things did annoy me but they were little and he had only done them once so I let it slide._

_Unfortunately, this was only the beginning. It was a Tuesday and the official marker of the one week period of sharing my work space with Inuyasha. I was having a relatively good morning and was excited to get to work. When I arrived I walked through the twin glass doors and headed to the elevator. I worked on the fourth floor at a prestigious law firm. Inuyasha's older brother, Sesshomaru ran the firm. He was the head boss. Our floor specialized in sorting cases and making sure that all the files had the correct and necessary information that way when we delivered them to the lawyers they wouldn't have to waste extra time looking for the missing paperwork. _

_Well I took my job very seriously, some would say too seriously. I made sure that everything I did was always in order. If my floor dealt with the clients files than we should specialize in having everything neat and ready to go. Regrettably, I seem to be the only one on my floor that thinks this way. I can't even count the number of times Inuyasha has delivered incomplete files and I would have to correct them. But back to the point, I was walking to my cubicle after I had checked in and just as was about to walk in I had this feeling something was wrong; and I couldn't have been more right. _

_My cubicle was littered with trash. It was everywhere, the floor, my desk, the chair; I even found trash in my pencil holder. I felt like I was standing in a garbage dump. How can someone be this filthy?_

_I spent two hours cleaning my office area. I even had to stay late to get my work done because of it. I really wanted to track down Inuyasha and strangle the life out of him. Lucky for him he had the next few days off and by the time he would come back his cubicle would be finished. _

**END FLASHBACK**

That day will always be imprinted in my memory. Because was the day when I started to truly despise Inuyasha Takahashi.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the other characters.**

**Frustration, My Number One Feeling**

**Chapter 1**

I woke with a start to the shrill sound of my alarm. Hitting it with a tad bit more force than necessary, I slowly rose out of bed and walked to my bathroom.

It was four in the morning as I washed my hair. My work day doesn't start until six, but I have a routine I do every morning and if I were to sleep in later it would never get done.

After I rinsed my hair, I then proceeded to lather up with my cucumber melon body wash. As I was washing, I began to think about what my day would be like. Inuyasha is finally out of my hair now so I should have a pretty easy day.

Once I finished rinsing, I dried of and got dressed in my business suit. It wasn't too corporate but still classy. I do work at a law firm after all.

It was 4:45 a.m. when I looked at the clock on my coffee maker. I was making pretty good time. I still had an hour and fifteen minutes to tidy up.

Anytime I have company over, they would automatically comment on the cleanliness of my kitchen. During my morning routine, that was the first thing I cleaned. It was never dirty, but straying from my routine was something I don't do. So even if there wasn't a single speck of dirt in the kitchen I cleaned it anyway.

After I finished with the kitchen, I cleaned up the bathroom. I made sure the floor wasn't wet from my shower and I picked up the towel I used and put it on the rack to dry.

My apartment wasn't very big; two bedrooms, one bath, a kitchen, and a living room. Because it was small it didn't take me long to clean up.

I was finished with my routine a half hour before I was supposed to be at work. So looking over my cozy apartment one last time, I grabbed my keys and my brief case and headed for the door.

I arrived at work with ten minutes to spare. So I decided to walk up and get everything in order.

I worked in a rather large building. It was about eight stories high. It was actually the most well-known law firm in the city; Takahashi Law Firm had quite the reputation.

I never really visited the other floors. I only know of my floor and the eighth floor where Sesshomaru, one of the major lawyers worked. In fact, I think the entire eighth floor was dedicated to the lawyers. Anytime we had a client, all of them had to make the journey up there to be set up with whatever lawyer was available.

I have only been up there a few times. Most of my visits were to fix Inuyasha's stupid mistakes. But in a way I didn't mind, that just meant more pay for me. I think Inuyasha only works in the building because their father, Mr. Takahashi, made Sesshomaru hire him. Mr. Takahashi likes to keep the business in the family I suppose.

I have only met Mr. Takahashi once. He has a striking resemblance to his older son, Sesshomaru. The whole Takahashi family is blessed with the knee-weakening looks. But no matter how good Inuyasha looks, he will always be on my bad list.

I reached my floor just as Inuyasha came running towards the elevator, officially knocking me down.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that." he said as if it was common to knock someone down.

"Don't worry about it." I grounded out.

He reached down to help me up. I, on the other hand, refused his help and got up on my own. When I straightened out my skirt and picked up my brief case, I shot him a look.

"Whoa, if looks could kill I'd be dead. I said I was sorry." he said.

I'm sure he was sorry, but he infuriated me so much I just couldn't take his apology seriously. "Whatever Inuyasha." I said as I rolled my eyes at him.

For a minute there I thought I saw hurt swim across his face but before I could be sure it was gone, in its place was the cocky look he always sported.

"Hey, I was wonder--" before he could finish the elevator doors closed.

I wasn't going to wait for him to come back up to finish what he was saying and proceeded to walk to my cubicle to start my day's work.

I slumped down on my couch. It was ten o'clock at night and I was exhausted. I spent three extra hours at work fixing, once again, Inuyasha's mistakes. Now I know what he was going to ask me before the elevator cut him off.

_What a jerk! He is so inconsiderate. He should know by now that I am the one who gets stuck with the files he screws up. You would think that he would try to do a better job so as to lighten my load. But nooo!!!! He has to make my job twice as long and twice as stressful._ I took a deep breath and began the process of taking a shower and making dinner.

It's nice to walk around my apartment in my nice comfy boy shorts and a tight black tank top. It has been kind of hot lately and with the landlord refusing to fix my air conditioning, saying there is nothing wrong with it when there clearly is, I have to wear lighter clothes and make sure my fan is running. I can only imagine what my electric bill is going to be when we hit August.

I walk into my kitchen, the linoleum flooring cool underneath my feet, and open the fridge. I have a secret fetish with cooking. If I hadn't of gotten my job at the firm, I would have done more schooling and become a chef.

I pulled out some chicken breast, parsley, and fresh lemons. Then I got some rice from the cupboard and some frozen carrots.

After everything was cooked and steaming, I set the table. Normally I don't fix a meal this big for only me, but after today I need to relax, and by relaxing I mean cooking.

Just as I was about to sit down to my scrumptious dinner, there was a knock at my door. Normally most people would be freaked out by someone knocking on their door a ten o'clock at night. But most people don't know my best friend Sango, and her weird visiting hours. Today, though, I have a feeling something must have happened because she usually makes sure to visit me before eight.

I stand up from my half-seated position and walk to the door. Not bothering to look through the peep hole, I unlock the dead bolt and the bottom lock. I will come to regret not checking to see who was there, because the minute I opened the door I almost screamed bloody murder.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing here? How do you know where I live?" I asked frantically. It wouldn't be so bad if he actually was here at a decent hour and I was expecting him. But for him to show up late at night to my house, which I never told him where I lived, freaked me out.

Before he answered, I saw him scan me from head to toe. That's when I realized exactly how I was dressed. I immediately slammed the door in his face and ran to get my robe.

Returning to the door, I opened it to see a slight blush tainting his cheeks. I rolled my eyes and gestured for him to come in.

He cautiously walks by me and then heads into the living room. I then shut the door and lock it up.

Once in the living room I began to repeat my questions, but Inuyasha spoke first.

"I'm sorry for showing up so late. I didn't know who else to go to." he whispered as he fidgeted with his shirt.

I was shocked to say the least. Why would he ever come to me for anything, unless it was to do his work. We aren't exactly friends, heck we are hardly considered acquaintances.

"It's okay Inuyasha. What's wrong?" I said as I took a seat across from him. Normally I wouldn't be concerned about what was wrong with him if it wasn't for the look on his face. His normally cocky and cheerful façade was gone. He seemed so sad and distant.

"It's just that…my mom…sh-she…" before he could get it out I saw a tear slide down his cheek.

Now I was worried. Inuyasha may be arrogant, self-centered and many other things, but he is not the type to show tenderness. Not like this at least.

I stood up and sat next to him on the couch, gently putting an arm around him. "What about you mom? Is everything ok?" I asked my voice laced with concern.

He looks up at me with watery eyes and tears rolling down his cheeks. I wipe them away with my hand and silently ask for him to continue. After a few moments he begins where he left off.

"She died." he whispered. If I wasn't sitting next to him I wouldn't have heard him. Now his face holds nothing. He looks so empty inside.

"Oh Inuyasha, I'm so sorry." I say as I pull him into a hug. At first he sits there, then without warning he jumps up, effectively sending my sprawling across the couch.

"I don't need your sympathy. I am not some child who needs his nose wiped." he spat angrily.

_Okay, hold on a minute here. Wasn't he the one who came to me in the middle of the night? He was the one who said he didn't know who else to go to. Why, all of sudden was he being so mean._ Before I knew it, anger was pooling inside of me.

"What the hell!! _You _were the one who sought _me_ out. _You _were the one who wanted to talk to _me. _I didn't say you had to come to me, and I never way trying to pity you. I lost my own mother about four years ago. I know how it feels. I am just trying to help Inuyasha." I all but screamed that at him. But for some reason I couldn't really be mad. I know deep down he was hurting.

He didn't even so much as blink. All he did was turn sharply and walk to my door. He unlocked the bottom lock and left.

I stood there, staring at the door. _Today just keeps on getting better._ I walk to the door and close it, locking it up tight. Then I go in the kitchen to clean up my stone cold dinner. I'm way too tired to heat it back up, so I threw away the food and put the dishes in the sink. _What a waste_. I think as I trudge to my room to get a much needed nights sleep.

**There's Chapter 1! I hope you like it. I tried to make it as long as possible. Please review!!! Thanks :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the other characters.**

**Frustration, My Number One Feeling**

**Chapter 2**

Once again I woke to the sound of my alarm. For some reason this sound is beginning to aggravate me, when it never did before. Maybe that's a sign, oh well.

I got up slowly, making sure to stretch first and then headed to my bathroom. Today I had to go to work. Turns out they need to talk to me so I have to come in on my day off.

**FLASHBACK**

_I was sleeping rather peacefully when I hear a loud ringing. At first I had no idea what it was. I try to focus and think. Then I realize that the ringing noise is my phone. _

_I bolt out of bed, which I regret because I wound up doing a nice face plant on the ground because I failed to notice that my foot was tangled in the sheet, and raced to the kitchen._

_I answered the phone quickly before whomever it was hangs up. _

"_Hello?" I mumble as I rub my nose. I am amazed that I didn't get a bloody nose. I took quite the fall. _

"_Kagome Higurashi?" The voice asks. I then realize that the voice belongs to my head boss, Mr. Takahashi. He runs the fourth floor department._

_I quickly remove my hand from my nose. "Yes, this is she." I say quickly._

"_Morning Ms. Higurashi, I have a favor to ask. I know this is your day off, but I was hoping you could come in. Sesshomaru and I need to speak with you." said Mr. Takahashi._

"_Sure, umm…what time do you need me?" I ask._

"_Is seven okay with you?" he replies._

_I look at the clock on my coffee maker. I reads 4:30 a.m. "Yes, seven is fine." I say._

"_Good, I'll see you then Ms. Higurashi." he says before he hangs up._

_I stare at the phone for awhile before shaking it off and going back to bed._

**END FLASHBACK**

It's now 6:40 a.m. I did a double take at the clock. _It can't be 6:40! I could have sworn I reset my alarm for five! Instead I must have set it for six. _I quickly rush out the bathroom. _I shouldn't have taken that extra long shower_. I dash towards my room and put on a flowing, purple, knee length skirt and a white blouse. I don't even have time to do my routine.

I guess I can go one day without doing it. I quickly eat and then grab my keys, making sure to lock my door before I leave.

* * *

Rushing down the steps on my apartment complex, I make a beeline for my car.

Once I get in I see that I only have fifteen minutes to get there. It usually takes me twenty and that's pushing it. _I hope there aren't any cops out today._

I deserve a trophy; I made it to the firm in ten minutes. That has got be a world record. Quickly jumping out of my musings, I lock my car and rush through the doors. The elevator could not take any longer. I finally reach the eighth floor with two minutes to spare.

I make a mad sprint to Sesshomaru's office door. Skidding to a halt, I adjust myself quickly and knock.

"Enter." a voice said on the other side of the door. The voice was a deep baritone so I'm guessing that it was Sesshomaru speaking.

I grab the handle and slowly open the door. Once inside I take a seat in front of Sesshomaru's desk.

Sesshomaru is standing off to the right of his desk, facing the window. In his seat is Mr. Takahashi, his father.

_I wonder what I could have done for Mr. Takahashi to come here. He never comes here. Oh no, what if they found out about Inuyasha coming to my home last night? What if I am about to get fired?_ I quickly start to panic. I never gave it much thought as to why they would be calling me in on my day off and Mr. Takahashi no less. This must be serious.

"I'll begin this meeting as soon as Inuyasha arrives." said Mr. Takahashi.

Now I was really freaking out. If they were waiting for Inuyasha then it would definitely have to do with him being at my apartment last night. I'm sure it doesn't involve his work ethnics because he has been screwing up files ever since he started here. _Leave it to Inuyasha to be late. _I thought. _I'm probably about to get fired and he takes his time getting here._

* * *

I leaned against the door outside Sesshomaru's office. I could have sworn I was going to get fired. But what really happened makes me wish I _was_ getting fired.

**FLASHBACK**

_I sit there nervously, waiting for Inuyasha to get his butt in here. Sesshomaru continues to look out the window with his hands clasped behind his back. Mr. Takahashi sits calmly at the desk. _

_I wonder if they are always this calm when they are about to fire someone. _

_Of course, not long after I have had a mental break down, Inuyasha strolls right in, taking a seat next to me._

_Ever since last night he hasn't even so much as looked in my direction. Granted, I haven't seen him until right now but still._

_Once he is seated, Sesshomaru turns from the window and faces us. Mr. Takahashi looks up from some papers and takes a deep breath._

"_I have called both of you in here today because I have a proposition for the both of you." explained Mr. Takahashi._

_He took another deep breath and flipped through some of the papers that were laid out before him. Then he continued, "I have recently been informed about a huge case that is coming up. Since you are my best worker, Ms. Higurashi, I was hoping that you and my sons can work together in preparing the paper work. My son, Inuyasha, could use some guidance and you are just the person to give it. This is one of the biggest cases this firm has seen in years. It is going to take a lot of hard work to get it ready in time. The first court date is in a month and we need to begin working right away. Sesshomaru will be the main lawyer in this case and any questions need to be run by him. He will supervise your work and make sure to let you know if anything else is needed."_

_I must have had a funny look on my face because both Mr. Takahashi and Sesshomaru were giving me strange looks. _

"_Will this be alright with you Ms. Higurashi?" asks Mr. Takahashi._

_It took me a minute to register what he said. I was too busy being shocked that I was going to have to work with Inuyasha for who knows how long. That is twice as bad as being fired._

"_Yes, that is fine." I said. _

_After he confirmed my answer with a sharp nod, I was excused._

**END FLASHBACK**

Here I am now sitting in my cubicle, trying to regain my composure, when Inuyasha finally emerges from the elevator. I don't know why they held him back, something about having to talk personally to him.

"Hey, Kagome." said Inuyasha as he walked over to me.

At first he just stands there, staring at the ground. Then he slowly looks up at me. The look on his face stuns me. He shows guilt and if you look close enough, excitement. I would suppose the excitement is because we are being forced to work together. Personally, I don't see anything exciting about it.

"Hello Inuyasha." I reply with a calm tone.

He looks at me for a moment trying to see if I was mad at him. I'm only irritated that I am stuck working with him, but I presume he already knows that.

"I'm sorry about last night; I didn't mean to treat you like that. I know you were only trying to help and I appreciate it." said Inuyasha.

I was a little taken back from his sudden apology. I know for someone like him that must have taken a lot of effort. It's not everyday that Inuyasha admits he's wrong.

I get up out of my seat and make my way around to were he is standing. Slowly he turns to face me with a confused look on his face. Then, without me even knowing why, I hug him.

For a minute he goes rigid, and then he timidly wraps his arms around me.

I will never admit this, but it feels so nice to have him holding me. He is so warm and soft. Of course I can still feel the hard muscles underneath his shirt.

"It's okay Inuyasha; I know you were just upset. You don't have to apologize." I whisper in his ear. I might be wrong, but I think I felt him shiver for a moment.

Then before I was ready, he backed away. Now he stands there, with a shocked and surprised look on his face. _It was just a hug Inuyasha._ I roll my eyes. He is so dramatic.

"So, we better get started on this case. I don't have anything to do today so do you want to get some lunch and then start working?" I ask.

He stands there for a minute then he nods his head somewhat. I giggle lightly and then grab my jacket and purse and head to the elevator.

I turn a little to see if he is following, and was surprises me is the slight smile on his face. _So he did like the hug. _When he catches up to me, we get on the elevator and head to my car. Along the way I allow a small smile to grace my own features.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the other characters.**

**Frustration, My Number One Feeling**

**Chapter 3**

We both decided on a little restaurant that was a block away from the firm. Inuyasha insisted on driving, saying it was the polite thing to do. I bet it was only because he wanted to show off his black mustang. Personally my little Honda suits me quite well, but I gave in and let him drive me.

As we were driving, I began to think back on the previous days. _I don't know what it is, but ever since that night at my apartment, I have been seeing Inuyasha in a whole new light. Don't get me wrong, he is still frustrating and cocky, but there is something else about him. But hell will freeze over before I start having feelings for Inuyasha._

Said person was the one who suddenly brought me out of my thoughts.

"Where is this place? I have been driving around for ten minutes while you have been off in la-la land." grouched Inuyasha.

I wanted to laugh so badly. The look on his face was priceless. I assuming he was trying to pull off the mad/angry look, but all I was getting was a constipation look.

After calming down, I finally realized that we must have passed the restaurant at least five times now. So before we pass it a sixth time, I point in the direction saying over there.

He must have recognized that we passed the restaurant a couple of times already because he was definitely succeeding in pulling off the angry look.

"Take a deep breath Inuyasha, relax we are here now so let it go." I said before he could go into a rage and start yelling, which I had a feeling was going to be any minute unless I said something. "Look, your obviously not in the mood to eat in a restaurant, so lets get take out and go back to the firm. We can eat while we work."

I guess things are settled, because all I got from him was a 'feh' and a slammed car door. I got out as well and went in to order.

* * *

After we had our meals, Inuyasha drove us back to the firm. We have been working steadily for about three hours when things began to get overwhelming.

"I can't take much more of this," I say as I scoot my chair out. "I may be a good worker, but three hours is too much, even for me."

Inuyasha seemed to agree because when I peered over at him he was already laying down on one of the couches in the room.

I got up and walked over to him. "Can you scoot over so I can sit down too?" I ask as I stared at his legs which are taking up half of the couch.

"This isn't the only couch in the room ya know." he says indignantly.

"So, I don't want to sit all the way over there." I protest. "If you won't move, then I'll sit on you." I had no clue where that came from but I wasn't going to back out of it now. To tell you the truth I was curious as to how he would react.

He leaned up slightly on his forearms and gave me a questioning glare. _Fine, you asked for it._ I turned so my back was facing him and sat down on his lap.

At first nothing happened. Then he began to get irritated and started leaning up higher. "I suggest you get off of me. I am not a couch, go sit on the one over there." he hissed.

I was far from feeling threatened. I just sat there then I began to move my hips around to irritate him even more. However, from the small, inaudible groan that came from him, I would say that was the last thing I was doing.

Before I knew it, he had us flipped. I was laying on my back on the couch with him hovering over me. I think it took me awhile to register this new position and what it meant, but for Inuyasha that was the total opposite.

All I remember what the intense gaze he held before I felt his soft, plush lips over mine. After that I was lost in a world of pure bliss. It was amazing the way he varied pressure. At first the kiss was soft and gentle, and then he went harder with more force gradually going back to soft and everything in-between. Then I really lost it when he did the lip nibbling. That, for me, was new.

Of course what shocked, not to mention, confused me the most was when he all of a sudden jumped away from me. It took me a minute to comprehend that he was gone because I was still in heaven from his kiss. When I did, the first thing I felt was frustration which quickly turned into anger.

"What-the-hell. What is your problem?" I ground out. He doesn't say anything, but that's okay because I still have more to say. "Over the past couple of days I have been falling for you. Ya, it shocked me at first but gradually I accepted it. You have changed me. I used to be orderly and perfection was my number one skill. Now you have me neglecting my routine, leaving my closest a mess, not cleaning my kitchen, and so many other things. My whole way of life has been thrown out the window. Now I am living in your lifestyle. I'm not all uptight any more. I like being messy. I don't know but it gives me this kind of freedom that I have never experienced before. I know you have felt something too. It may not be to the extreme of my feelings, but you have _felt something._ Then when I think you might be feeling the same for me, you push away. I don't understand it. If you don't have feelings for me then explain the long glances, or that kiss! The kiss knocked me out of the water. That was by far the most amazing thing I have ever felt." As I said that I could see a small sign of his ego growing.

"I don't have feelings for you; that kiss meant nothing." he said suddenly.

I didn't think it was possible, but I felt my heart shatter. _Leave it to Inuyasha to be the one to break it. Of all people, it's him._ I still had to be sure so I calmly asked Inuyasha, "Look me in the eyes and say you don't feel anything for me."

He looks dead at me. "I don't have any feelings for you whatsoever." he said, enunciating each word. I don't know what hurt worse, what he said or the look on his face when he said it. What I do know is that I'm not staying here.

I walked over to where I was sitting previously and I gather up all my belongings. I put all the papers I had been reviewing in my briefcase and turned to face Inuyasha one last time.

"I will request tomorrow morning that we work separately. That way you don't have to see me." I say icily. He looks as though he's about to say something, but I don't give him the chance. I was out the door before he could even blink.

* * *

It has been two weeks since the trial. We won hands down. The opposing side was weak, they weren't organized at all. This win was a major boost for our company. Well I should say _the _company. I quit three days after the trial.

Since that day in the office, I haven't seen nor heard from Inuyasha at all. I was expecting to at least see him at the trial but he never showed.

I am now going back to school part-time and hope on getting my education in cooking. Law has become too stressful for me. Because no matter how hard I try, I can't go back to my old ways. I guess Inuyasha's style of living will always be apart of me.

I was actually requested to join various other law firms, but I couldn't do that to Sesshomaru or Mr. Takahashi, so I politely turned all the offers down.

I still keep in contact with Sesshomaru and Mr. Takahashi. I have asked that they not tell Inuyasha this, though I don't know why he would care, but better safe than sorry. I still help Sesshomaru with cases when he needs an opinion or asks a question. I only talk to Mr. Takahashi when he asks how I'm doing. The only time I have ever talked to him about work was when he asked me to take on that case. He has become like a father figure to me.

I have just left class for the day, when I see Mr. Takahashi standing by my car.

"Hello Kagome, how have you been?" he asks when I finally reach my car.

"I've been good; I just got out of class." I say as I unlock my car and put my stuff in it.

"That's good, how are your classes by the way?" he prods.

I wonder what he wants. Normally when he asks how I'm doing its over the phone, he has never done it in public before, not to mention coming to my school. I answer him nonetheless, "They are going great. A little stressful, but nothing I can't handle." I smile at him and he returns the gesture.

"That's good to hear. Well I better be off, I told Sesshomaru that I would meet him at the office." he says.

"Okay, well it was nice seeing you." I say as he walks off towards his limo.

"As it was you my dear." he replies with a smile.

Before he fully gets in the limo, I ask him something that has been bugging me for while now. "Um, sir..." I start as he turns slightly with one foot in the car. "How is Inuyasha doing?" I ask.

At first he doesn't show any sign of interest in what I said, I'm thinking maybe he didn't here me. But before I can repeat myself, his smile grows and a suspicious gleam appears in his eyes. "He is doing well, his act has come together and he hasn't messed up a file in months. In fact, I think Sesshomaru has recently promoted him." he says.

_Wow, Inuyasha got promoted. That surprises me, but I am happy for him. He deserves it._ I quickly come out of my thoughts and say a final goodbye to Mr. Takahashi.

* * *

I kick the door shut with my foot. Today has been a long day. I walk over the fridge, hoping there might be something good to drink. I find some tea and proceed to pour me a glass.

I then venture into the living room to relax. I head for the remote, but then pull back. Nothing seems like fun anymore. Nothing I do satisfies me anymore. I don't even enjoy cooking like I used to. Which is a real shame seeing as how I taking all these cooking classes.

Ever since that day, I can't get him out of my mind. Everything about him appeals to me, even his pig-style habits. I remember when I first met him. I knew right away that we wouldn't get along. I made it a point to avoid him so I could deal with as less stress as possible. If I knew I was going to wind up falling in love with him I would have tried harder.

Unfortunately there's nothing I can do. It's not that easy to make yourself stop loving someone.

I finished my tea and was about to head to bed when a frantic knock came at my door. This time, though, I made sure to see who it was.

I felt the air in my lungs leave me the minute I looked through the peep hole. I expected Sango or my mom, someone, but I didn't expect Inuyasha to be standing on the other side of my door.

Soon all that happened that day came rushing back to me. I quickly lost my resolve and left the door closed. The insistent knocking continued. I know Inuyasha, being a half-demon, could hear me fine through the door. "Why are you here?" I asked as I leaned back against the door.

It was silent for awhile and I was about to check to see if he left when I heard something. I couldn't understand it or make out what it was. I really didn't want to open the door, but I didn't have his hearing so whatever he was saying was being muted.

I reluctantly stood up and opened the door slightly. The moon was out and it was casting a ray of light across my front step. This ray of light reflected of the tears that were flowing freely down his face.

I have never seen Inuyasha cry besides that time when he told me about his mom. So when I opened the door to see him crying while looking down at the ground made my heart hurt that much worse.

I couldn't hold back, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around him. Instantly, before I even had fully get my arms in place, his own arms grabbed my waist and cemented me into him. It was a tight hug and I was having trouble breathing. It was like he didn't want me to go, almost as if I would disappear if he did.

"In-uyasha…need…to…bre-eathe." I gasp out. Soon he relinquishes his hold, but only a little.

"I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry." he whispers. I begin to ask why he is sorry, when he gently places his finger on my lips. "I didn't mean it."

I give him a questioning look and he continues, "I didn't mean what I said that day in the office. You asked me to look you in the eyes and say that I have no feelings for you, well I lied. I love you Kagome." he says. All the while he was giving me the most intense look I have ever seen.

You would think that I would be jumping for joy, but there was still one question that wouldn't leave me alone. "Why did you say it, if you didn't mean it?" I asked.

He took a deep breathe before replying. "My ex-girlfriend hurt me really bad in the past. When I first met you, you reminded me of her. You two could pass as twins, but as time went on, everything that happened between us reminded me of her. I was afraid that I was going to get hurt again so I made myself forget the feelings I had for you. When you left, however, I realized what I did. I would have come forth sooner but I was scared you would reject me. You may have some of the same facial features but you both are two totally different people."

At first I was a little skeptical. I couldn't help but feel that he only liked me because I reminded him of his ex. I started to back away, but he just tightened his grip more.

"I am not here because you two happen to look alike. I am here because I fell in love with _you_. Your personality, the way you cared for me when my mom died, your loving touch, and how warm and safe I feel when I'm near you. You make me happy Kagome. I want to be with you." he confessed.

Before I could say I felt the same he kissed me. This kiss was unlike the first one we shared. This one was so much more passionate and loving. It held love, possibilities, and most of all, our future.

**The End**

**If I get enough reviews I'll do and epilogue. I was going to make it longer, but as a request from a reader I sped it up. Hope you enjoyed it. **


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or the other characters.**

**Frustration, My Number One Feeling**

**Epilogue**

Two years have gone by so quickly. At times I hardly feel like anything is real. Inuyasha proposed to me after our fifth date. He didn't even get it all out before I tackled him screaming 'yes' at the top of my lungs.

I didn't think things could get any better, but I was proven wrong when Inuyasha told me the Rin and Sesshomaru were scheduled to be married this coming July. And if that isn't enough, Takahashi Law Firm got even more popular and is now attracting more clients who are in the mood to sue someone.

I couldn't be happier. Inuyasha has changed dramatically since we first met. Granted, he still has his filthy habits but they aren't as bad. Now he is more considerate and a lot more protective. That's probably because of my condition.

"Kagome, where are you?" asks Inuyasha as he walks through our front door. He must be tired because I am sitting right here in plain view on the couch and he still doesn't see me.

"Over here silly." I say as I let out a few giggles. Inuyasha whips his head in my direction. Smiling the biggest smile I have ever seen, he walks over to me and sits down.

"How are you feeling?" he asks as his hand wanders to rest gently on my growing stomach.

"_We _are doing just fine." I say with a smile. Inuyasha peers down at my stomach with a far away look.

At first I think something might be wrong, he must have sensed it for he then looked up and smiled reassuringly at me. Then he leans back down and kisses my stomach. "My baby." he whispers. I was already pretty emotional with the whole pregnancy but those little heart-felt words pushed me over the edge and pretty soon I was crying.

Inuyasha, being the dim one thought I was in pain or something and started freaking out. He began to panic and quickly jumped off the couch. Before he could go way overboard I gently took hold of his arm and eased him back on the couch.

He gave me a questioningly look, silently asking for everything to be okay. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. It's just what you said. It was so sweet and heart warming that it made me cry, plus the fact that this month I am very emotional. I am fine, I was only crying because of what you said, it made me happy." I explained as I gently wiped my tears from my cheeks.

Inuyasha slowly smiled and leaned over to give me a kiss. Of course Inuyasha doesn't know what a chaste kiss is, all his kisses are filled with so much passion and love that I wouldn't be surprised if I started crying all over again. Soon, though, I had to break apart not only for air but because things would have gone too far and I am not in the condition to do that just yet.

After catching my breath and snuggling up next to him, I said, "How was your day?"

"It was great. I got promoted again, though I think Sesshomaru only said that to make me feel useful because my job title didn't really change. I still do the same thing I always have since the last time I got promoted." he said with a little bit of annoyance laced in his voice.

I took hold of his hand to ease him. "Maybe that's the only way he can show affection. Sesshomaru isn't the one to give compliments you know." I reasoned.

This seemed to suffice, because soon Inuyasha was completely relaxed and laying his head on top of mine.

"So, guess what I am going to do?" Inuyasha asked suddenly.

"Umm…I don't know what?" I ask.

"I am taking you on a vacation to a tropical island." he says.

I just stare at him for a moment. He already took me there on our honeymoon. I don't know why he is doing it again.

"We already went to a tropical island for our honeymoon, remember? That's how all this happened." I said as I gestured to my growing stomach.

Inuyasha looked at me for a minute. "Do I have to have a reason to take the love of my life to a tropical getaway to relax?" he asks.

His look was so stern. He looked set on his ways and he didn't want me to make a fuss over it. I sighed, giving in. "Okay Inuyasha, we can go."

He smirks at me and then stands up. "Good, because we were going whether you agreed to it or not." And with that he walks off to our bathroom and within minutes you could here the shower running.

_I can only blame myself, _I thought, _my stubbornness has finally rubbed off on him._


End file.
